a lesson in being Slytherin
by SnapesYukuai
Summary: Sanpe gibt eine wenig Hilfe und eine kleine Unterrichtsstunde darin,wie man sich als Slytehrin verhält.Harry ist wieder in Schwierigkeiten.Also, was wäre, wenn Harry and einem Tag nicht nur bei Umbridge Strafarbeit gehabt hätte?"What if"-Serie"


**Disclaimer: **

Ich war's nicht!!... Oh, es ging gar nicht um den explodierten Trank…huh, also jetzt zum Thema: Mir gehören keine Charaktere oder sonstige Dinge des HP-Universums.

**Kommentar:**

Dies hier ist der erste Teil der „What if"-Serie. Sie greift Szenen, Umstände oder Ereignisse aus HP5 auf und… na ja wie der Name schon sagt: Was wäre, wenn alles ein wenig anders gelaufen wäre.

VIEL SPAß!!

111111111111

Der Trank im Kessel schäumte über noch bevor Harry überhaupt erwägen konnte zu reagieren und ergoss sich über Tische, Bänke und Schultaschen.

„Verdammt!"

„20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und eine Strafarbeit heute Abend um sieben, Potter", drang das kalte Schnarren Snapes an sein Ohr.

Harry verkniff sich einen mörderischen Blick einzig aus Selbstschutz und fasste sich schließlich ein Herz zu sprechen:

„Sir, um sieben habe ich… schone eine Strafarbeit", seine Worte waren leise und Schamesröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht. Snape zeigte ein süffisantes, fast genießerisches Lächeln. Die Klasse hielt den Atem an.

„Tss, tss, tss, Konntest du dich mal wieder nicht beherrschen, Potter?" Die Stimme war sanft und doch eisig. In diesem kalten Tonfall fuhr er fort, Harry mit scharfem Blick musternd: „Nun gut, wann endet deine Strafarbeit?" Harry schluckte.

_Das war so __**unfair**__!!_

„Um acht, Sir", kam die tonlose Antwort.

Deine Strafarbeit bei mir wird um 8:05 Uhr beginnen. Wenn du zu spät kommst, wirst du Morgen ebenfalls den Abend im Kerker verbringen." Nach kurzem Zögern und unauffälligem Fäuste ballen, nickte der Gryffindor steif.

_Das war wirklich ungünstig. Wenn er zwischen seinen Strafarbeiten nur fünf Minuten Zeit hatte, hieß das, er konnte seine Hand vor dem Treffen mit Snape nicht mehr verarzten._

Das letzte Bild der Stunde waren die mitfühlenden Blicke von Ron und Hermine und die Hämischen der Slytherins.

111111111111

_Er hasste sie!! Diese dumme, fette, gemeine, übergroße Kröte!!_

Heute hatte Umbridge keine Zeit mit heuchlerischem Getue vergeudet, sie hatte Harry eine geschlagene Stunde durchschreiben lassen. Seine rechte Hand schmerzte heftig. Der Handrücken war geschwollen und feuerrot, die tiefen Risse sahen entzündet aus.

_Wie sollte er auf diese Weise Snapes Strafarbeit verrichten?_

111111111111

„Potter, da du es tatsächlich vollbracht hast pünktlich zu erscheinen, wirst du jetzt den Trank brauen, bei dem du heute Nachmittag so kläglich versagt hast", kam die kalte, verächtliche Anweisung vom Tränkemeister, kaum dass er den Raum betreten hatte. Harry seufzte. „Ja, Professor."

Damit begab er sich an die Arbeit.

Der Gryffindor merkte schnell, dass seine rechte Hand zu fast nichts zu gebrauchen war: Die Wunden hatten sich noch immer nicht geschlossen, Schmer zuckte bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung in seine Finger und er musste ständig aufpassen, das sein eigenes Blut nicht in das Gebräu tropfte und es verdarb.

_Ich kann ja noch nicht einmal den verdammten Löffel richtig halten… geschweige denn ein Messer!_

Harry warf einen verstohlenen Blick in Snapes Richtung. Dieser saß an seinem hohen Schreibtisch und korrigierte scheinbar vollkommen konzentriert die Arbeiten seiner Schüler, doch jetzt da er Harrys Blick auf sich spürte, sah er auf und fixierte ihn mit einem feindseligen Blick.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Mr. Potter?" Das Schnarren in der tiefen Stimme war unüberhörbar.

„Nein, Sir", erwiderte der 15-Jährige gepresst.

_Ich muss diesen verdammten Trank fertigbrauen, sonst kann ich Morgen wiederkommen. Noch mal überstehe ich eine Umbridge-Snape-Doppelstrafarbeit nicht. Warum musste Umbridge mir auch gleich drei Tage aufbrummen?!_

Mit diesen verdrossenen Gedanken schüttete Harry vorsichtig mit der Linken den Inhalt eines kleinen irdenen Schälchens in den Kessel, während er mit der Rechten so gut es ging rührte. Etwas fahrig suchte er dann auf dem Tisch nach der nächsten Zutat – gewürfelte Molchfüße– und stieß dabei versehentlich eine der dünnen Phiolen von dem Kästchen, auf das er sie gestellt hatte. Der kleine Holzkasten stand fast am Rand des Tisches.

_Die Phiole mit der vorletzten Zutat würde am Boden zerschellen, wenn er sie nicht vorher auffing! _

Seine Sucherreflexe waren schneller als gesunder Menschenverstand oder Voraussicht, denn als seine rechte Hand instinktiv hervorschnellte, um den Glasbehälter abzufangen, kam der verletzte Handrücken hart auf die Tischkante auf.

Sofort ließ der Gryffindor die Phiole auf den sicheren Tisch kullern, konnte aber ein lautes, schmerzerfülltes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, als er vor dem Tisch beinah unbewusst auf die Knie sank. Seine Hand fühlte sich an als würde sie gleich explodieren! So schlimm war es noch niemals zuvor gewesen!

Snapes Kopf ruckte ob des heftigen Keuchens hoch und er sah sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

_Was hatte der Bengel denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht?! Wahrscheinlich hatte der Tölpel sich in die Hand geschnitten. _

Noch während der Tränkemeister zu seinem Schüler rauschte, schloss er die letzte Vermutung aus.

_Eigentlich war Potter zeitlich gesehen über das Stadium des Trankes hinaus, an dem er Dinge kleinschneiden musste._

Verzweifelt hielt Harry einen kurzen Moment lang seine Hand als könne das den Schmerz lindern.

Aber nichts half.

Die verletzte Hand pochte und brannte höllisch, wenn er sie offen hielt, schmerzte aber noch viel schlimmer, sobald er dem Instinkt nachgab sie zur Faust zu ballen. Er bemerkte weder den herantretenden Professor noch die Tatsache, dass sein Trank zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ruiniert war.

„Was ist passiert?", kam plötzlich die barsche, kurz angebundene Frage von unmittelbar neben ihm und noch bevor Harry reagieren konnte, hatte Snape seine rechte Hand dem Griff seiner Linken entwunden und musterte sie genau. Neben dem verfluchten Brennen nahm der Gryffindor kurzzeitig nur Snapes scharfes Luftschnappen wahr.

Severus konnte sein Erstaunen über diese ungewöhnliche Verletzung nicht unterdrücken. Die Hand sah ohne zu übertreiben heftig aus. Vielleicht schlimmer als der eigentliche Schweregrad der Verletzung, aber auf jeden Fall war ihm klar, dass Potter damit keinen Trank hätte brauen sollen. Denn eines war unumstößlich: Diese Wunden musste er sich vor der Strafarbeit bei ihm zugezogen haben.

„Warum bist du damit nicht vorher zu mir gekommen?"

Die Frage holte Harry wieder zurück in die Realität, während Snape ihn beim Handgelenk gepackt hielt und zu dem großen steinernen Waschbecken zog. Dort angekommen drehte er den Hahn des ebenfalls steinernen Wasserspeiers auf bis ein Wasserstrahl mittlerer Stärke hinauslief und hielt die Hand seines Schülers darunter ohne zu zögern.

„Arrgh, nicht…"; keuchte Harry, denn im ersten Moment ließ das eisige Wasser seine malträtierte Hand noch mehr schmerzen, doch Snape ließ sich nicht erweichen. Als der Gryffindor dann auch noch instinktiv die Hand zur Faust schloss (Nicht dass es in irgendeiner Weise half.), schüttelte der Slytherin sie kurz und bellte dabei: „Potter, wenn du klug bist, lässt du die Hand unter dem Strahl und _öffnest_ sie!" Harry tat, vielleicht einfach aus Überraschung, sofort, was Snape ihm befahl.

Damit schien der hagere Mann erst einmal zufrieden, denn in ruhigerem Ton sagte er nun: „Das kalte Wasser wird den Schmerz betäuben und die Wunden säubern. Also, ich denke ich habe dir eben eine Frage gestellt." Snape sah Harry auffordernd an.

Der 15-Jährige konnte sich leider all zu gut an die Frage erinnern.

„Ich… dachte es geht", kam die klägliche Antwort.

„Das war wohl ein Fehlurteil", erwiderte der Ältere trocken, während er sich schon zu einem der vorderen Tische begab. Harry hörte ihn leise seufzen.

„Hat der Schmerz etwas nachgelassen?"

„Ja, Sir", war Harrys betretene Antwort. Er hätte sich dafür ohrfeigen können nicht selbst daran gedacht zu haben und sich in Snapes Gegenwart wie ein Kleinkind verhalten zu haben.

„Gut, dann komm her." Harry drehte abwesend den Wasserhahn zu und machte sich dann etwas zögerlich auf den Weg zu seinem Professor. Die Fratze des Wasserspeiers sah aus, als würde sie Harry verhöhnen und auslachen. _Er hasste dieses Ding._

Langsam ließ er sich Augenblicke später auf den Platz sinken, den Snape ihm zuwies.

_Seine Hand begann schon wieder zu pochen! _

Etwas überrascht starrte Harry Snape an, als dieser sein Handgelenk ergriff, kaum dass er sich ganz gesetzt hatte. Unter Severus' genauer Musterung (selbst wenn sie nur der verletzten Hand galt) wurde Harry unbehaglich zu Mute. Ihm war ganz und gar nicht wohl dabei, aber gleichzeitig verspürte er nicht den Elan sich von seinem Lehrer loszureißen.

Wieder seufzte Snape, diesmal verächtlich.

„Dummer Bengel", murmelte er leise. Für Harry kaum verständlich ließ Snape weiter seinem Ärger freien Lauf: „Dummer, stolzer…, hat eine frei blutende Wunde und hat nichts Besseres zu tun als…."

Er schien für einen Moment vergessen zu haben, dass das Objekt seines Zornes vor ihm saß und ihn hörte.

111111111111

„Nun gut", nahm der Tränkemeister den Faden nach einer Weile völlig unvermittelt wieder auf: „Die wichtigere Frage ist wohl, wer lässt dich _„Ich darf keine Lügen erzählen!" _in deine Hand einritzen?" Snapes kohlenschwarze Augen bohrten sich in die Seinen und hielten ihn davon ab, eine Lüge auch nur zu erwägen.

„_Umbridge_!", Harry spie das Wort förmlich aus und zuckte gleich darauf zusammen, als der hagere Professor zugegebener Maßen vorsichtig die blutige Schrift abtastete. Auf die Aussage des Gryffindors hob Severus lediglich eine der markanten Augenbrauen und erhob sich mit einer flüssigen Bewegung gleich darauf, ohne Harrys Erklärung auch nur mit einem Wort kommentiert zu haben. Vorne beim Pult angekommen begann er in aller Seelenruhe in einem Regal herum zu stöbern.

_Sollte Potter ruhig ein bisschen im Ungewissen bleiben. Es geschah ihm Recht, wenn er dumm genug gewesen war bis jetzt noch niemandem von den Strafarbeiten erzählt zu haben._

Dies war nicht das erste Mal gewesen da diese Buchstaben sich in Potters Hand geritzt hatten, so viel war klar.

Mit geschickten Fingern griff er einige Dinge aus dem Regal, stellte sie vorerst aufs Pult hinter ihm und suchte dann weiter.

_Hier bewahrte er alle Salben, Tränke und sonstige Utensilien auf, die er benötigte, wenn eines der Bälger sich wieder einmal selbst verletzt hatte._

Harry saß derweil mit schmerzender Hand auf seinem Platz und fragte sich ein wenig bange, warum Snape mit einem Mal so schweigsam war. „Und warum?", erkundigte sich der Slytherin plötzlich.

„Was… wie bitte?" Harry sah etwas verdutzt zu Snape hinüber. Er hatte nicht mehr ernsthaft mit einer Reaktion gerechnet.

„Ich fragte, warum, Potter", antwortete der Professor, seine Stimme jetzt schneidend und eine Spur gereizt. Der unverbesserliche Gryffindor seufzte vernehmlich. Severus wusste, dass er gerade mit sich rang, ob es klug war seinem höchstwahrscheinlich verhassten Professor diese Information zu geben.

Es war schon komisch. Obwohl er Potter nicht leiden konnte, kannte er ihn und seine Angewohnheiten besser als erwartet. Er brauchte sich noch nicht einmal umzudrehen, um sich vorstellen zu können, wie das Gesicht des Jungen gerade in diesem Moment aussah.

_Es würde wohl nicht nur die Unentschlossenheit zeigen, sondern auch unterdrückten Schmerz. Mit seiner Hand hatte sich der dumme Bengel ganz schön etwas eingebrockt, wenn man bedachte, dass er lediglich eine Stunde Strafarbeit abgeleistet hatte._

Die Stimme des Gryffindors riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken.

„Sie hat mich das scheiben lassen, weil ich ihr im Unterricht eine Wahrheit auf die (platte) Nase gebunden habe, die sie nicht hören wollte." Mehr sagte Harry erst einmal nicht.

_Aha, der Gryffindor hatte sich also tatsächlich überwunden, sich ihm anzuvertrauen. Eine eher unerwartete, aber nicht im Geringsten schlechte Entwicklung._

Mit diesen Gedanken machtesich Severus wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Schüler, in den Händen verschiedene Dinge.

Er schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

_Zeit, Harry davor zu beschützen sich immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen…. Zeit, ihm zu zeigen wie man sich in Slytherins Sinne verhielt. Er musste endlich begreifen, dass es Wege gab etwas auszurichten, ohne sich selbst dabei immer in Gefahr zu bringen._

…_Merlin, seit wann hatte er angefangen, sich um Potter zu kümmern?!_

Severus verzog aus mehrerlei Gründen leicht angewidert das Gesicht, bevor er fast gelangweilt fortfuhr:

„Ging es etwa schon wieder um die Rückkehr des dunklen Lords, die das Ministerium vertuschen will?" Snape schnaubte abfällig und durchbohrte Harry von seiner Hakennase herab mit einem missfälligen Blick.

„Typisch für einen Gryffindor wie dich! Ist dein Tag etwa erst gerettet, wenn du dich mindestens einmal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hast? Kannst du nicht anders handeln, als wieder und wieder mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu rennen, egal, welche Folgen sich daraus ergeben?"

Im Vergleich zu diesen schneidenden Worten waren Snape Bewegungen sanft, als er jetzt erneut Harrys Handgelenk ergriff.

„Aber irgendjemand _muss_ es doch mal aussprechen! Wir können doch nicht zulassen, das sie es so einfach leugnen!", rief Harry aufgebracht. Anstatt zu antworten, nahm Snape nun ein sauberes Tuch, tränkte es leicht mit einer hellgrünen Flüssigkeit und begann damit Harrys Wunden auszuwaschen.

Harry zog abrupt, aber leise Luft ein. Das Elixier brannte in den frischen (immer noch unvermindert blutenden) Schnitten.

_Na ja, wenigstens würde es helfen. …Wie kam er plötzlich dazu, Snape genug zu vertrauen, um ihn seine Wunden versorgen zu lassen?_

…

„Also wirklich, was andere berühmten Gryffindormut nennen, bezeichne ich als Torheit." Snape sah auf und fixierte Harry einen Moment lang mit seinen Onyx farbenen Augen. Sein Blick war intensiv und zeigte Harry auf eigentümliche Weise, dass Snapes es wirklich ernst meinte…, dass er verhindern wollte, dass er sich weiterhin leichtsinnig in Gefahr brachte.

Während der Kerkermeister den Handrücken mit einer dünnen Schicht Salbe bestrich, machte sich Harry über die letzten Minuten Gedanken:

_Wie kam es nur, dass Snape sich plötzlich um seine Gesundheit scherte? Und warum gab er sich so viel Mühe dabei seine Wunden zu versorgen, wenn er ihn sonst einfach zum Krankenflügel geschickt … oder es einfach ignoriert hätte._

Während er gebannt auf die sofort einziehende Salbe starrte, welche nicht ganz verheilte, aber doch unentzündete Buchstaben zurückließ, gab ihm der Umstand von Snapes eigentümlicher Hilfe ein nicht klar zu definierendes, warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust. Er konnte jetzt ein kaum hörbares, aber deutlich erleichtertes Aufatmen nicht unterdrücken: Die Wunden hatte aufgehört zu brennen.

Snapes leise, samtige Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen:

„Potter, hast du dir schon einmal überlegt, dass es sehr viel subtilere, raffiniertere Wege gibt, dein Ziel zu erreichen?"

Entgeistert sah Harry von Snapes blassen Händen auf, die er dabei beobachtet hatte wie sie die verletzte Hand in einen kühlen Kräuterumschlag hüllten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment.

„Wie… wie meinen Sie das?" Snape verband die Hand ohne zu antworten. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang hielt er den Blick des 15-Jährigen fest, so als wolle er ihm damit etwas sagen, dann begann er zu sprechen:

„Ich erwarte dich Morgen um 8:05 Uhr hier im Klassenraum, da du den Trank schon wieder ruiniert hast." Erst nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort:

„Dann aber bitte ohne verletzte Hand oder zumindest mit der Vernunft dieses kleine Detail vorher zu erwähnen."

_Snape hatte bitte gesagt! Er hatte ihm indirekt sogar angeboten sich um neue Verletzungen zu kümmern…._

…_Er hatte schon wieder eine Doppelstrafarbeit. …Mist!_

Immer noch leicht perplex erwiderte Harry ein tonloses: „Ja, Sir" und blieb dann etwas verloren im Raum stehen. _Was sollte er jetzt tun? War es ihm erlaubt zu gehen? Hmm, einfach zu verwirrend. Es war ungewöhnlich… neu… es war gruselig. _

„Na los Potter, oder brauchst du eine Extraeinladung??", drang Snape jetzt barsche, gereizte Stimme zu ihm durch.

„Nein, Natürlich nicht", murmelte der Gryffindor hastig, bevor der Professor es sich noch anders überlegte und huschte aus dem Raum mit einem gehauchten: „Vielen Dank, Sir."

111111111111

Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm grübelte Harry über Snapes Worte nach.

_Sein Ziel…, ja, was __**war**__ sein Ziel? …Dass ganz Großbritannien von Voldemorts Rückkehr erfuhr… alle Welt…._

„Das ist es!!" _Ein Interview!_

„Am besten im Klitterer, vielleicht kann Luna ihren Vater ja überzeugen es zu drucken", flüsterte Harry leise, als er die letzten Stufen zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaufstieg.

111111111111

**Harry Potter packt aus – das Exklusiv-Interview - Xenophilius Lovegood fragt nach.**

Severus Snape saß am Lehrertisch und beobachtete verhalten die unzähligen Schüler, die gerade im Klitterer lasen, dass der dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war, bevor die Kröte, welche sich momentan ihre Schulleiterin nannte, eine Chance hatte alle Zeitungen zu konfiszieren. Dieses eine Mal vertraute der Slytherin blind auf die Fähigkeit der Schüler, diese Nachricht auch dann noch zu verbreiten, wenn Umbridge ihren behäbigen Leib durch die ganze Halle befördert hatte, um restlos alle Exemplare der Zeitschrift einzusammeln.

_Vielleicht war bei einem gewissen Gryffindor-Balg ja doch noch nicht alle Hoffnung auf eine gute Entwicklung verloren…, wenn er sich anstrengte!!_, dachte er zufrieden und begann mit sorgsam verborgenem Genuss sein Frühstück.

111111111111

Na, wie fandet ihr es? Scheußlich? Gut? Solala? Bitte macht mir die Freude und schreibt!!

Das nächste Mal: „A show of acting Slytherin" (So oder so ähnlich ; ))


End file.
